


That time shampoo betrayed Oikawa Tooru

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, they're both little shits and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa has no idea how to adult and Suga thinks it’s very funny but loves him anyway.</p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa stared at the ground. Then at Suga, smiling sweetly at him, with not even a hint of mockery. Then at the ground. And the water leaking everywhere. And the mountain of bubbles covering it. Then back at Suga, who was practically beaming at him. Then at the washing machine itself, the one in the middle of their floor’s laundry room, and incidentally the one he’d put all his clothes in not two hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time shampoo betrayed Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mei_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei_tan/gifts).



> I should probably just start a series called 'Milly prompted me; what happened next will shock you'.
> 
> Don't try this at home kids, listen to your elders.

 

Oikawa stared at the ground. Then at Suga, smiling sweetly at him, with not even a hint of mockery. Then at the ground. And the water leaking everywhere. And the mountain of bubbles covering it. Then back at Suga, who was practically beaming at him. Then at the washing machine itself, the one in the middle of their floor’s laundry room, and incidentally the one he’d put all his clothes in not two hours ago.

And now it looked like someone had had a bubble bath in there and hadn’t bothered cleaning. And had thrown other bubbles on the other machines, just for the hell of it. And, most importantly, had thrown _his clothes_ in it too, because why not. Except _he_ was the idiot who had done that.

Oikawa let a loud whine escape from his mouth. At least nobody else was here to witness this disaster. If _any_ of their friends had been there too, there would have been no shutting them up. Suga, at least for now, had been blessedly silent. Save for a giggle or two, when he’d rushed up there at Oikawa’s scream.

“I told you this was a bad idea.”

Nope, there he was, commenting on the truly sad illustration of Oikawa’s skills in laundry.

“You did not - you said that _you_ wouldn’t do that, then let me do it anyway,” Oikawa sputtered, turning back to his boyfriend. “You _knew_ this would happen, and you didn’t warn me! This is practically betrayal.”

“In my defense, I thought you’d come back to switch to actual laundry stuff and not, you know, _shampoo_ ,” Suga snorted, his hands raised innocently.

Oikawa could hear his voice shaking, the laughter bubbling not far behind, and frowned, crossing his arms.

“Obviously, if we’d had anything else, I’d have used it in the first place,” he snapped. “And- what are you doing?”

“This is the best blackmail material I’ve seen in weeks, I’m documenting it,” Suga smiled, waggling his eyebrows as he raised his phone.

Oikawa launched himself at his boyfriend, trying to reach for the phone he was holding up high, but not before Suga could take at least five pictures - a few clicks might have been drowned out by Oikawa’s indignant cries - and slide the device safely back in his pocket.

“You better erase all of that immediately!” Oikawa ordered, hugging Suga from behind in an attempt at reaching said pocket.

“Or what, you’ll cook and mix up salt and sugar again?”

“It was _once_!”

“And just as unforgettable as this,” Suga snickered, turning around and ending up face to face with him, blocking his arms as best as he could. The ten centimeters Oikawa had on him didn’t help the slightest, but he still struggled, hooking his ankle behind Suga’s leg to get closer and get the damn phone and the fucking _pictures_ because he was _not_ going to be humiliated more than that, dammit-

Unfortunately, he hadn’t accounted for the shampoo _everywhere_ and the next second, they were both on the ground, head in the soapy mess. They lied nose to nose, limbs tangled together, and shared a surprised look. Then they started coughing, their nostrils and mouth filled with shampoo bubbles, and rolled away to a patch of ground still clear. Oikawa found himself on top, and he tried giving a stern look this his boyfriend, because this was _at least_ half his fault for not telling him.

Suga, clearly unimpressed, reached for something behind his ears and, when he brought his hand back, there was white foam around his fingers.

“You look-” he started, but Oikawa was fast enough to cut him off with a finger pressed on his mouth.

Suga’s lips were trembling, and a hiccup got past them, and then Oikawa couldn’t help but return the smile before his boyfriend burst out laughing. Oikawa sighed and let his head rest on Suga’s chest, but before long, he was laughing too at the sight.

It took them a full five minutes to calm down. Suga wiped tears from the corner of one eye and Oikawa reached for the other gently, his hand caught just before it left. Suga looked at him, with maybe a hint of compassion this time, and Oikawa relaxed as he kissed his palm. His boyfriend tilted his head towards the center of the room, a silent question.

“Okay, let’s take a look at this,” he sighed as he got up, Suga following suit immediately.

They walked back to the incriminated washing machine, which had at least stopped spitting foam everywhere. Oikawa stood in front of it, eyeing critically the whole thing, hands on his hips. Suga still had his fingers laced with his, his other hand covering his mouth. Which was kind of useless, since it was obvious he was finding this hilarious, but Oikawa didn’t feel as offended as before. He sighed dejectedly and kicked at some foam, only succeeding in getting it on his shoe.

“This is going to take ages to clean up,” he pouted. “You could have said something.”

“Next time I think you’re going to fail spectacularly at something, I’ll be sure to tell you,” Suga smiled.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, and sensing the danger, Suga kept talking.

“Come on, I’ll help you,” he added, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s shoulder. “And I’ll go borrow detergent from someone so you can actually wash something.”

“I’ll go do that right now, before we forget,” Oikawa offered, trying to sneak away as fast as possible.

“Ooooh no, you’re not letting me deal with this alone,” Suga warned, gripping his hand tighter.

“I’m planning on coming back!”

“Yeah, at some point, I don’t doubt that.”

“You have so little trust in me!” Oikawa exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Tooru, I love you, but this is not going to work on me,” Suga teased, closing the distance between them. “Now,” he breathed, his voice lower, tipetoeing so he could reach Oikawa’s ear, “please be nice and go get something to put all your clothes in before we start cleaning, okay?”

He concluded with a small peck on his cheek and turned around. He shook his head fondly, then looked for a mop, and missed Oikawa’s softening eyes following him, lingering, before he got to work too with a deep sigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, there is a [tumblr post](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/140352744844) if you want to like/reblog/etc.
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
